


Shwayhaught Goodness

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, dont like dont read, established poly relationship, guys I am Shwayhaught trash, i may be the only one in this small ship but idc, ive been wanting to write for all three since Shae was introduced, slightly au (no revs), this might become a story of one shots??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Currently, prompt fills featuring Shwayhaught (Shae, Nicole, and Waverly). Want more? Feel free to send me prompts!





	1. That's What She Said!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I may be the only one on this OT3 ship but I don't care. I quickly got on this ship and I don't think anything will change my mind. I love Wayhaught to death but omg the idea of Shae being apart of that just makes me so giddy. As said this is slightly au (no revs) also Shae lives in Purgatory. This is currently just a prompt fill found on otpprompts.tumblr.com but might become a series of one shots. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it.

**Prompt can be found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155686719268/it-is-very-hot-outside-and-the-ac-is-broken-so-a)

 

Summer in Purgatory rarely ever hit higher than 70 degrees however this particular summers had been on the hotter side and today the temperature was teetering at a blistering 92 degrees. The strange spike in temperate, of course, meant that the redheaded officer was not prepared and after checking the AC for the third time she came to the realization that it was indeed broken and was not going to be cooling the house she shared with Waverly and Shae anytime soon.

After about an hour of lying on the floor in front of the single small box fan, Shae decided that it would be a good idea to go get ice cream for the trio. A sure way to keep them cool. The woman left the other two sprawled out on the floor, promising to be back soon. Waverly sighed loudly from her spot next to Nicole, having now stripped down to only a t-shirt and underwear as she fanned herself to no avail. The small fan only seemed to be blowing the hot air around. "It's so hot." Waverly pouted. Nicole only nodded.  
  
A few quiet moments had passed when suddenly the sound of four small feet padded across the hardwood floor. _Calamity Jane_. The fluffy ginger cat was making her way into the living room where the two women laid and upon seeing them she only stared. However, she soon decided that Waverly's chest looked like the most comfortable place to be at the moment and without a warning she planted herself atop the brunette who only groaned in protest.

Waverly was too hot and exhausted to make any real attempt at getting the cat off of her and to be honest she wasn't sure she wanted to. Not really anyway. She loved the cat and to be honest she spoiled that cat to no end so whatever CJ wanted she got. Even if that meant slightly suffering because of it.

The brunette released another sigh, shifting under the weight of CJ and commenting on the hot weather again. " _Niiiic_." She groaned with a pout. Her voice sounding whinier this time. Nicole only raised her brow at the sight next to her. Waverly did know that Calamity Jane wasn't helping the situation, right?

After about the sixth time of Waverly commenting and complaining about the heat, the officer had had enough. She sat up on her elbow, motioning vaguely at Waverly and CJ, "Just take it off!" She half yelled, the heat and slight irritation getting to her. Just as the demand was given Shae came through the door holding two bags full of ice cream and not one to miss an opportunity like this one instantly added a "That's what she said!", a small smirk playing at her lips as she set the ice cream down in front of them.

Waverly begrudgingly moved Calamity Jane off her chest and onto the floor.


	2. Happy Birthday, Waverly Earp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill. This is laaaaate I'm so sorry. Yesterday was my birthday and I got behind so go easy on me!

**Prompt can be found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161560699047/imagine-your-ot3-all-together-on-the-bed-cuddling)

 

The sun shone brightly through the sliver of space between the curtain in their home. It was warm and quickly filled the bedroom with a sense of calmness, something almost like tranquility, or maybe it was the love shared between the three women on the bed. No one knew but it was welcomed. 

A tiny brunette moved under the blankets, her body slowly waking up from its well-deserved sleep. She wasn't sure when she and the two other woman had fallen asleep the night before (although she's pretty sure she was the one to tap out first, memories of some rom-com they had picked out and very, very droopy eyelids playing over in her head). 

Waverly took a moment to quickly look over at the clock on the night stand, the bold red numbers reading 9:52 am. She sighed softly, stretching her body the best she could seeing as she was squished in between two _very_ toned bodies who each had an arm wrapped around her waist. Waverly smiled, taking in her two lovers who were taking up space at her sides: a strong Cop, whose fiery red hair was sprawled wildly across her pillow and a smart Doctor who looked just as flawless asleep as she did mid-day. 

A huge grin formed on her lips. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being in the middle of her lovers as they cuddled in bed at night. She reveled in being the center of attention and affection, the position giving her the opportunity to get as much love as possible from both of the women equally and a chance to get a nice up close view should Nicole and Shae give _affection_ to one another as well. 

Waverly silently took in her girlfriends a bit longer, the grin on her lips not faltering one bit. A few more seconds passed before the cop started to stir, sleepily mumbling about making sure Calamity Jane was fed. Instinctively the cops grip on Waverly's waist tightened, pulling the brunette closer to her which elicited a soft grumble from Shae, who was not liking the feeling of Waverly moving away. This only made the grin on Waverly's face grow bigger. She was definitely loved. There was no denying that. 

Shae shuffled closer to the brunette, her nose nuzzling behind Waverly's ear, the brown skinned woman softly breathed in the scent of her lover, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Waverly Earp." Shae's voice was groggy, sleep laced but it still made Waverly's heart flutter. It was her birthday and someone remembered.

The fluttering in her chest only grew stronger when a gentle yet just as groggy voice spoke into her other ear, "Happy Birthday, Waves."  

How could she think they wouldn't remember? They loved her with every fiber of their being. And she loved them just the same. 

 

 


	3. It's All Fun and Games Until....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shirt little funny

**Prompt found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139721168796/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-to-throw-a)

 

“Come on, Nic! I know you can use your mouth better than that!” Waverly giggled, her face partially hidden behind the phone she was holding up as she recorded the two women in front of her.

 

 It was rare that all three women got a night off at the same time. So the trio quickly took advantage of it by staying in bed most of the day, and then eventually moving onto the couch to watch a movie. But, their childish natures quickly took over and halfway through the movie Shae and Nicole had decided to see who could catch more popcorn in their mouth in sixty seconds.

 

 Nicole was currently losing, however, she personally thought it was because Shae was secretly sabotaging her by purposefully throwing the popcorn too far off to the sides of her mouth. “I’m trying!” She whined softly, a frustrated pout forming on her lips. “Shae! Stop cheating.” She drew out.wever, she personally thought it was because Shae was secretly sabotaging her by purposefully throwing the popcorn too far off to the sides of her mouth. “I’m trying!” She whined softly, a frustrated pout forming on her lips. “Shae! Stop cheating.” She drew out.

 

 “Baby, maybe if you stopped all that yappin’ and did more catchin’ you’d be winning this,” Shae smirked smugly and Waverly only giggled louder.

 

 Nicole huffed dramatically. “Fine. Hit me.” The red-headed cop angled her mouth and neck, putting all her focus into catching the next piece of popcorn.

 

 Shae took another piece from the bowl sitting on her lap, she angled her wrist, biting the corner of her lip before flicking her wrist. The popcorn, however, did not head towards its target instead aiming much higher than intended effectively hitting the cop in her eye.

 

 Nicole yelped, her hands immediately going up to her eye to cover it. “Owww. Ow. Owwww.” “She scooted the edge of the couch, panic already setting in. “Oh God, it burns. Shae, help why does it burn so bad??” She asked her voice coming out in a rush as she stood. “What’s on those? Acid?!”

 

 Shae stood quickly, making her way over to the tall cop. “Let me see, baby.” She requested, placing her hands over Nicole’s wrists and moving her hand gently in order to get a better look.

 Waverly was not going to be any help, that was clear the moment the pop bounced off Nicole’s eye. The small brunette had burst into a fit of giggles accompanied by a knee slap and clutching of her stomach.


	4. 10 Shades of I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 random words. 10 random stories. Rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real timeline.  
> Totally AU so doesn't follow the show obvs.  
> Not even sure if they're all apart of the same universe  
> Just something fun.

_**Smoke** _

Okay so maybe she hadn't quite kicked the habit after all. But dear god, sometimes she just needed a cigarette. Between dealing with Wynonna's drunk antics, the residents of Purgatory and the demons lurking about waiting to toss her around a room she felt like she maybe deserved a smoke or two every once in a blue moon. No harm no foul. Then why was she currently hiding out behind her own home freezing her buns off? Oh right, cause she had two very opinionated girlfriends who would lecture her to no end about the dangers of smoking if they knew what she was doing. She loved them and appreciated their concern for her...but...she could always quite _quite_ tomorrow. Right? 

_**Games** _

She loved her video games, okay? Waverly was more of a board games kinda girl and Shae could kill you in spades but she loved her video games. It was one of the things from her youth she hadn't quite kicked yet (aside from the smoking). And to be honest it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. God, Wynonna would never let her hear it down if she knew her and Jeremy often spent long boring nights on XBOX Live playing some video game. It was _one_ of her favorite ways to relieve stress. Sometimes she'd sit on the floor in front of the couch, her tiny brunette nestled in between her legs with a controller of her own in her hand and her other girlfriend lazily stroking her hair as she sat on the couch behind her. 

**_Spider_ **

"Kill it!!....

"No! You do it!....

"Babes, I got this." Nicole said seriously. Her hands covered with latex gloves, a can of bug spray in one, a fly swatter in the other. Her eyes were covered by goggles and she was wearing a surgical mask over her mouth. It was either her or the spider. _To the death,_ she mused before lunging at it.  

**_Sleep_ **

Waverly could only lie and pretend to her girlfriends for so long before they figured it out. The Jolene incident had shaken her up more than she initially let on. At first she causally brushed it off as just another demon trying to get into her head, but Jolene was worse. Much worse. Her thoughts and actions cut deeper than any revenant or demon she had faced before. And now any time she tried to sleep she'd hear the demons vicious words playing in her head over and over. Nicole and Shae quickly caught on the small brunette wasn't sleeping. Her tossing and turning from the middle of the bed often kept them awake as well.But they understood. It was going to take some time for Waverly to get better, but until then, Nicole had Shae made sure to wrap their arms around Waverly tightly as they laid in bed, whispering promises of keeping the monsters away and protecting her until she fell into some sort of sleep even if it took all night.

_**Habit** _

"I can _feel_ the both of you judging me," The young doctor pointed, not even looking up from her current task. No verbal responses came from her girlfriends who were sitting across from her at the small booth. Only amused looks between them were exchanged before they turned their attention back to what Shae was doing. She huffed, meticulously sorting the scattered sweetener packets she had dumped onto the table of the small diner. "You know it's a habit. I-I can't just let it stay all messed up, y'know?" The two women only giggled and nodded in response. 

**_Bite_ **

Waverly inspected the dark discolored marks on her upper thighs. They looked much worse than they felt (which was saying something as they were still very tender days after). She couldn't tell which ones came from Shae or Nicole, but to be honest, was it really that important? In fact she'd love to have a few more. 

**_Basketball_ **

The weather seemed to rarely break in Purgatory, why it seemed to be in a perpetual winter there she had no idea. But when the weather did break and the snow and ice melted the redhead was sure to take advantage of it. She wasted no time in calling Dolls for a pickup basketball game at the park. She'd missed playing the game so much so any chance she got to do it she did. Playing with Dolls always gave her her fix, he didn't go easy on her which she enjoyed. Also it gave her an opportunity to show off in front of her girls who probably enjoyed watching her more than she enjoyed playing basketball. Y'know if the cheering and hollering was any indication. Dolls often teased her about how unfair it was that she had two cheerleaders. She only smiled smugly and shrugged.

  ** _Uniform_**

So they were right. Seeing Nicole in her Purgatory uniform for the first time would turn them on. _A lot._

**_Caught_ **

Nicole sighed as she knocked on the foggy window of the very familiar jeep. It took a few seconds but the window finally rolled down to reveal a messy-haired brunette in the drivers seat and a brown skinned woman with smeared lipstick in the passengers seat. They both smiled at Nicole with a look of euphoria she herself had seen many times on them both. "W-w-hat seems to be the problem, officer?" Waverly asked, patting down her hair. Nicole sighed again. "Guys, we live like ten minutes from here, you couldn't just wait?" 

**_Feelings_ **

It was pretty instant for Nicole.

Waverly realized it soon after.

And while it took Shae a little longer to accept it all, she wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually do 50 shades but omg this was sooo hard to write maybe ill do more another time


End file.
